


Special Present

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, birthday fic, facetime call, happy birthday shittykawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a call at July 19th, 11:30 pm from your boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru, who's currently in Tokyo for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Present

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wasn't gonna write a birthday fic for my beloved Trashykawa, but look what happened...

\- based on this [prompt](http://imagine-your-fav-character.tumblr.com/post/147701715687/imagine-your-favorite-character-staying-up-late) and I got their permission to use it

* * *

 You were finishing up your last-minute paper for the first term when your phone began to rattle against your wooden study table. It’s already half past 11 pm, so you thought it was strange for anyone to be calling so late, but when you checked who it was, Oikawa’s name is flashing on your screen. You reached for your phone to answer his facetime call request, and propped up the phone in an angle so he can see your face.

“Tooru?” you said, the sound of the question mark lingered in your voice.

“What?” he whined, cutely, in fact, “I can’t call my girlfriend around this time?”

You can’t help but giggle at your 20-year-old baby. While he does like to call you for no reason at all sometimes, this is a bit unusual even for him, considering the time, but you set the thought aside. “No, no, of course it’s fine, Tooru! What’s up?”

He dodges your question by throwing it back to you. “Are you busy?” he says, craning his neck at your paper as if he can actually peer up to see it.

“It’s just a last-minute term paper I have to hand in tomorrow, then I’ll be free for the summer!” you say, looking forward to the activities and travelling you had planned to do during the summertime with Tooru. “I’m almost done, so you’re not a bother.”

“Oh, that’s annoying,” he replies, pertaining to your term paper.

You glance at your screen to see him all comfortable lying on his bed, his head propped up on a pillow as he lay on his stomach. You smile as you imagine yourself right beside him.

“Hmm~ Are you imagining you’re here beside me right now?” he teases, a smirk shaped on his lips.

You blush red immediately, feeling as if you’ve just exposed your whole self to him. Sometimes, you can’t help but feel cheated since your boyfriend is insightful enough to be able to predict your thoughts. It has only been close to a year since you two had known each other, but his perception makes you feel like he’s known you all his life.

You stay quiet, thinking that there’s nothing you can say to rebuff his guess with.

“I want you here with me too, babe,” he says sweetly and wishfully. “Three more days until I can kiss you and cuddle with you all I want!”

You placed a hand over your flaming face as if to cover it while his cute chuckling echoed in your earphones.

“We’re passing our 6th month tomorrow and you’re still blushing around me! Aren’t you too cute~” he teased.

Now you have both hands covering your strawberry-hued face. “Tooru, please!”

Then, realization dawns on you.

It’ll be July 20th in less than 20 minutes, and he probably called you so that he can welcome your 6 months together…

…and his 21st birthday AKA his first birthday with you.

You began to curse yourself for being an idiot. You were looking forward to his birthday, and yet you forgot to buy him a birthday gift? And since this is his first birthday with you, how dare you forget about it?! That’s right, end-of-term projects aren’t uncommon and you’ve long accepted it that your major is one of the majors that has the heaviest workload…

You struggled with decoding what to do about Tooru, whether to be honest with him and let him know that you forgot to buy him a birthday gift because you were so busy with the term ending, or keep him in the dark and just have a present to give to him when you two finally reunite in 3 days’ time.

An answer won you over within 5 seconds. “I’m sorry, Tooru,” you say with a distressed expression, your head drooping down. “I won’t hide it from you anymore. I was looking forward to your birthday, but I got so swamped with schoolwork and forgot to buy you a birthday present. I promise I’ll get you one before I leave for Tokyo, okay?”

When Tooru didn’t respond, you lift your head up to check what expression he’s making right now—if he’s sad, disappointed, upset, or worse, all of the above.

You were at a loss when you saw him with a soothing smile.

He laughs, yielding. “I give up. I was going to tease you by pretending to cry, but I stopped myself because you genuinely feel down about it, which you really shouldn’t be feeling! I understand that you were busy and that your studies are your top priority.”

“Tooru…”

“I’m proud of you for handling both your studies and me at the same time,” he confesses, his cheeks showing a slight tinge of carnation pink. “I know I’m a handful and I can’t ask for a better girlfriend than you. You mean the world to me and it won’t phase me even if you completely forgot about my birthday present. So, cheer up, baby! And besides, you said you’ll be getting me one before you come here, right?”

Relief rushed into your veins and he was successful in cheering you up. “Thank you, Tooru!” you say as you smiled charmingly at him. “Yes, babe, do you want to request something? Like Kyo-wagashi (a Kyoto delicacy)?”

“I just want you, my love,” he says, smiling so dazzlingly. “I really miss you.”

You are, once again, a blushing mess, and he interrupts it with. “It’s 12 o’clock! Happy birthday to me!”

You stopped typing your paper to begin singing. “ _Happy birthday, Tooru~ Happy birthday, Tooru~ Happy birthday, my Tooru~ Happy birthday to you!_ ”

He was overjoyed, and acts as if he was blowing an imaginary birthday candle and “kisses” you, which makes you swoon. “Thank you~ Happy 6 months to us, babe!” he says, as he yawned like a cute little puppy, his chocolate orbs glistened as they water.

“Happy 6 months, Tooru!” you greet back, and took notice of his yawn. “Are you sleepy? You can go ahead and sleep now. I still have to finish my paper,” you say as you go back to writing your paper.

“No way!” he pouts. “I still want to listen to your lovely voice.”

“ _Pfft_ , my voice is lovely?!” you scoff, keeping your eyes on your laptop screen as you speed up writing.

“I love hearing your voice,” he says softly. “It’s like music to my ears…”

“Really.”

“Yes, really!” he chuckles faintly. “Can you sing “Happy Birthday” to me again?”

You decided to indulge him. After all, he’s the birthday boy. “ _Happy birthday, Tooru~ Happy birthday, Tooru~ Happy birthday, my Tooru—“_

Hearing his delicate breathing interrupts you, and you look up to see his angelic sleeping face.

Tender smile slipped upon your pink lips. “Sweet dreams, Tooru. I love you.”


End file.
